


Lost Ones

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Discussions of slavery, a bit - Freeform, discussions of the african slave trade, hector and isaac bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Hector attempts to bond with Isaac by asking him some rather...personal questions. Consequently, Isaac digs into some painful aspects of his past.





	Lost Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I really relate to Isaac on this aspect, especially on the basis of being apart of the diaspora and having a name that my ancestors would not have given me, and having a surname from a slave master. Essentially as a black person I identify with Isaac a lot, and try to do him justice in my stories. I really do want to characterize him for who he is. I’m hoping other people will as well.

“You don’t like the name Isaac,” Hector calls from behind the Forgemaster, startling him from his work, “Why? Sometimes you respond to it, but you do it with a sort of distaste. Especially when Godbrand calls it. Well actually Carmilla to--”

 

“Is there a reason to your questioning, Hector?” Asked Isaac, as he sighed, already anticipating a very long conversation, “is this another attempt for us to be friends?” 

 

“Well I won’t lie, Dracula has been adamant about me speaking to you,” admitted the silver-haired man, “but I’m the one asking about your name.” 

 

“Of course you are.” Isaac responded as he finished arranging his tools. 

 

Hector did not seem taken by the insult, and knowing him he probably didn’t catch it. Alongside that, Isaac sensed he wasn’t leaving until he received the answer he wanted, and while Isaac wouldn’t normally entertain him, he felt that Hector wasn’t leaving this one alone. When the older man got his head stuck on something, seldom did he throw it out. 

 

If he didn’t get his answer now, he’d pester Isaac until he got it later. 

 

And then there was the fact that no one had ever asked him about his name. No one, save for Dracula,  had ever asked him about  _ him _ . In all honesty, such a revealing question caught him off guard. And inevitably lead his mind to wander places where it hadn’t in years. 

 

“So is there a reason?” On que, Hector asked again, and had Isaac not been...well Isaac, he would have laughed.    
  


“Yes, there is a reason,” Relented the man, as he looked towards Hector, “Isaac is not my real name.” 

 

“What is it?” Hector asked surprised, as expected. 

 

Isaac hadn’t intended to go down memory lane, but the subject of his name was always a sore spot. His name was the last thing stripped of him when he became enslaved, and without a name he was no one. Well...he was Isaac Laforeze. Given a good, Christian name by his master, and too young to remember what his old name was (or beaten enough so that he’d never utter it again). 

 

“I don’t know,” Isaac responded, turning back to his tools. 

 


End file.
